Undeniable Sexual Chemistry
by TheHolbyCity
Summary: Berena fanfic, set after 'Brave New World.' Will Bernie and Serena stop being so stubborn and finally give in to their "undeniable sexual chemistry"? (There will be some M rated sections, but I'll warn at the beginning of the chapter)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Berena fic, I'll be uploading regularly, and reviews would be great! Set at the end of/after 'Brave New World'

Hope you enjoy it!

So, as they toasted to their "undeniable sexual chemistry" and agreed to keep it strictly "confined to theatre" they both secretly wondered how that was ever going to work. In that moment, all Bernie wanted to do was kiss the doctor once more, but the thought of making Serena even more uncomfortable was enough to stop her, and enough for her to suggest they stop any sort of progression whatsoever. After a few moments of silence as they awkwardly avoided eye contact, Bernie finally spoke.

"How do you feel about heading to Albie's once we've finished this bottle?" Serena looked up, shocked that Bernie had suggested it. "I think I heard the others say they were heading there as they left" she continued.

"Yes, well…yes, sounds great!" the brunette quickly fussed with refilling their glasses to distract herself from the fact her cheeks were slowly becoming a dark shade of red.

"I have another bottle if…" she started.

"Trying to get me drunk are we Miss. Campbell" they both sensed themselves falling very quickly back into the type of conversation they were used to…flirting. The type of conversation that about 10 minutes ago, they had agreed to avoid. Honestly, Serena was surprised they had lasted that long.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, with a smirk.

Serena was very soon opening the second bottle, and thoughts of going to Albie's vanished as their small office was filled with laughter and stolen glances, and flirting that was becoming less subtle with every glass of wine being consumed. Bernie walked round her desk, empty glass in hand and approached the other woman's desk, pouring herself a full glass before perching on the side of the desk, close to the window.

"Where's Jason tonight?" Bernie asked, confused as to why Serena hadn't made some sort of excuse to leave yet.

"He's staying at a friend's, which is a very new thing, but he's stayed at this friend's a couple of times now. He works down at Pulses and him and Jason have struck up a friendship based on their mutual love of video games" she laughed slightly.

"So, does that mean that tonight Serena Campbell doesn't have a curfew?" Bernie teased, meeting Serena's eyes. "Seems not" Serena winked before standing up from her chair. As she did, the army medic gently held her wrist before standing up herself, just inches between them. Both women feeling the slight dizzy feeling from the alcohol as they stood up, along with the obvious loss of rational thinking, or regard for more awkward mornings on the ward.

Bernie reached a hand up to the brunette's cheek as she closed the gap between them, just as their lips were about to touch, Serena managed to croak out "do you think this is…" but was cut off by Bernie's lips crashing against hers. She was taken by surprise but soon responded, they kissed slowly as Serena's hands made their way to the blonde's waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Serena felt Bernie's mouth open slightly and she did the same, letting their tongue's dance. The brunette let out a small moan which was echoed by Bernie as she let her hands grab onto Serena's short hair. The army medic's mind was hazy, and all that filled it at that moment was the woman in front of her. She wanted her. She let her hand slowly make its way down passed Serena's collar bone and to her breast, caressing it gently, achieving another moan from her, Bernie's other hand still caught in her hair. She trailed kisses teasingly down the surgeon's neck, nibbling slightly.

Serena's head was spinning as she pulled away suddenly, looking at Bernie, hurt.

The blonde's head finally made its way back to the room as she realised she'd taken that a little further than it should've gone.

"I'm going to go home" Serena sighed, grabbing her keys and her coat. Bernie suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't drive Serena, you've had far too much to drink. You should know tha…"

"Yes thank you, I'm aware I am well over the limit. I may be drunk, Ms. Wolfe but I am not an idiot. Now could you let me go so I can make my way home…in a taxi. Then let myself into my house…with my keys" she said matter of factly, jingling the keys in the blonde's face.

There was a small pause as Bernie refused to loosen her grip on the other surgeon's wrist.

"Serena stay, we can talk, about this" Serena let out a small laugh.

"You tell me you want to forget anything ever happened, then you kiss me and…and, look, you told me you aren't trying to tie me in knots, but I'm full of them Bernie. Stop playing me like a fool and decide what you damn well want" and with that she pulled her wrist from the blonde's grasp and left her alone in their office.

Bernie sighed, hitting her fist against the door that'd just been slammed in her face.

"You fucking idiot, control yourself" she slurred, walking to Serena's chair and slumping down in it. A tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of frustration, sadness, anger, she didn't even know. A combination of all three probably, she thought.

She leaned her head back and sighed heavily, Serena was right, she needed to figure out what she wanted and stop being so hot and cold. She sat there thinking what to do, as the wine caught up with her and she felt her eyelids getting heavy, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you for your response to the first chapter, I'm loving writing this so here's another chapter. I won't carry on if people aren't enjoying it, so let me know if you are (or aren't haha)!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

Bernie was woken by a firm shake on her shoulder, which caused her to jump out of her seat, a wild look in her eyes. She had been trained to fear unexpected and alarming wake up calls, and it was well and truly ingrained in her to react with haste. As she took in her surroundings she came to realise she was not in some battlefield or waiting for the next explosion, she was in her office. The office that she shared with Serena, and that she had accidentally fallen asleep in last night.

"Oh shit" was all that came out of her mouth as she stared at Serena.

"Oh shit indeed" she replied, dryly.

"I uhm…I must've fallen asleep last night after you um…after you left" the blonde tried to explain, her hangover hitting her fully as her head began to throb.

"Yes I can see that Ms. Wolfe, your shift starts in 20 minutes so I suggest you go and freshen up" Serena's eyes were cold and she could tell she was still upset about last night, Bernie knew she wasn't joking when she said she held lifelong grudges.

"Yes, yes, I'll do that" she grabbed her hoodie from her chair and rushed over to the door.

"Bernie"

At hearing her name she spun around, her hand on the door handle.

"Why my chair? I mean you do have your own" Serena smirked slightly.

"It's comfier" the blonde answered, a little too quickly. Serena let out a laugh.

"I think you'll find they're the same"

"Yeah well…I was drunk, I don't know" and with that she opened the door and left their office, a red tinge to her cheeks.

She hurried to the bathroom and splashed her face with water, staring at herself in the mirror. It was safe to say she felt like shit, and today was going to be difficult. She entered the office once more and sat at her own chair this time, picking up her hair brush and taming her waves, before tying her hair back.

After a quick trip to Pulses to get herself a morning coffee, and one for Serena as a sort of apology, or the beginning of one anyway.

She sat at the nurse's station, watching Serena get on with doing the rounds of the ward. She watched as she smiled and spoke and licked her lip slightly, the same lips that had been pressed so perfectly against her own only hours before. She flicked through patient notes with hands that only hours before had been holding onto Bernie's waist. How could she have been so close to Serena, and now be further than she'd ever been?

"Cheer up, it might never happen" joked Fletch beside her. She let out a small laugh and replied

"I think it already has" before walking back to the office, leaving a confused Fletch, trying to figure out what could be that bad.

Bernie avoided Serena all day, and she was certain Serena was doing the same. However, she had taken and drunk the coffee Bernie left on her desk, so that was a start. When it got to lunch time, Bernie grabbed another coffee and a baguette and headed up to the roof to get some air for her hangover, and space to think. When she got to the roof, however, she realised she wouldn't be alone. She almost turned on her heel and headed back down to find somewhere else to eat when she saw that Serena had had the same idea, but decided now was the time to be brave. Serena was sat on some steps, Bernie silently walked over and sat next to her, gaining no reaction from the brunette.

"I want you" Bernie said slowly, but surely, after a while of silence.

"What?" Serena asked, confused, being brought back to reality by the blonde's words.

"You asked me to figure out what I want" she continued.

"Well, I told you to decide what you damn well want actually Bernie" she laughed.

"Yes, well I've decided what I damn well want Serena, and it's you" the brunette turned her head to look at Bernie, unsure of what to say.

"What do you mean?" she edged.

"I mean that I'd like to give this a try. I care about you, more than I've cared about someone in a long, long time. I've been scared, and confused and I know I haven't dealt with this very well, but I'd like to give us a try, if you'd like to of course" Serena smiled lightly, turning to look out at the view from the roof. Her hand slowly moved and made its way to Bernie's, holding it and bringing it to her lap.

"I think I'd like that" she responded, simply. "I'm scared too, this is all so new to me. However, it seems my mind does know what it wants as you're all I'm ever thinking about. I don't know what I want, I just know that I care about you and I don't want to lose you"

"Then we owe it to ourselves to stop denying everything we're both feeling. Drinks after work?" the army medic asked, smiling.

"Sounds perfect" Serena replied as they both started eating silently, Bernie's head now rested on Serena's shoulder.

"Thank you for the coffee earlier by the way" said the brunette.

"Looks like it paid off" Bernie joked back. They made small talk until they were both finished, and stood up together. The blonde shoved her hands gently into the pockets of her hoodie, hesitant not to make the same mistake as the night before and giving in to the temptation, taking things too quickly, giving mixed signals. She stood there, staring at her feet.

"You can look at me you know?" Serena laughed slightly. "I won't bite"

She realised what she had just said and elaborated slightly "I mean unless you want me to" which earnt a small laugh from Bernie.

"Let's go back down" Serena stated, before she gently leant forward and placed a kiss on the other woman's lips, showing her it was ok to want her now. Bernie responded as they wrapped their arms around each other, though it didn't last long as they didn't want to get caught. The gossips would have a field day if someone caught them all over each other on the roof, Serena thought, but in the same thought realised that she didn't really care. She was all consumed by Bernie, in a little Bernie bubble that didn't show any signs of popping. Serena leant forward and pressed a quick kiss to the blonde's cheek, before they both made their way down to the ward, realising they'd been up there longer than their lunch break allowed.

"Where have you two been?" Raf enquired as they walked onto the ward.

"Having lunch" came out of Bernie's mouth at the same time as "transferring a patient" came out of Serena's, as they looked at each other in horror. Raf just stared at them, confused.

"Yes, that's um…right. I was transferring a patient while Bernie was eating lunch" she paused "separately, obviously" she smiled awkwardly and walked to their office.

"You might want to have a look in the mirror Major" Raf rolled his eyes and laughed before walking towards a patient. Bernie grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked in the self-facing camera, to see a lipstick mark on her cheek, where Serena had kissed it, and a vague trace of it on her lips too, though she doubted that was obvious to Raf. She wiped it away quickly before following in Serena's footsteps and heading to their office.

"Let me know next time you plan on wearing lipstick to work so I can try and keep my hands off you" she joked as she walked into their office. Serena looked up, confused, considering whether Bernie had some sort of odd lipstick fetish she was opening up about.

"You left lipstick on my cheek and my lips, which was helpfully pointed out by Raf" Serena's eyes widened.

"Well, he doesn't know it was me" she cringed slightly.

"Oh yes I'm sure he thinks I was off kissing some nurse 20 years younger than me with the same coloured lipstick as you, whilst you were off transferring a patient" both the women laughed. "I'm pretty sure he realised what our long break was about" she continued.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't" Bernie looked up slightly, and her smile faltered.

"I mean I don't, in the long run…but it's early days Serena. I don't want the pressure of everyone knowing ruining us" Serena smiled.

"Yes, yes, you're right. Look at me, so eager to show you off"

The rest of their shift went slowly and unproblematically, the red phone stayed quiet, much to both of their surprise, and they were on their way to Albie's in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, here's chapter 3! I'm not sure about this one so sorry if it's a bit clunky to read, and a little short. Enjoy and please keep leaving reviews, I love reading them and they really spur me on xx**_

They walked into Albie's and although a few other people from Holby were spotted around, there wasn't anyone from AAU there. They bought two glasses of Shiraz and found a table in the corner, as soon as they sat down Bernie rested her hand gently on Serena's thigh under the table, so nobody could see. The brunette smiled at the gesture, it was so small but she could feel butterflies rise in her stomach at the mere touch of Bernie's hand on her knee.

"God, I can't imagine the conversation going on between Raf and Fletch right now" the blonde laughed.

"Once Fletch knows, the whole hospital will" replied Serena.

"Well they can't prove anything. You might just have to keep your lips off me at work in future" she smirked, that smirk that made Serena go weak at the knees. She didn't know what it was about Bernie that just drove her mad, ever since they'd become friends, even though Serena would deny it if she ever asked, something about that big macho army medic exterior made her swoon.

"Oh I don't know if I can" she replied sarcastically, linking her hand with the blonde's under the table.

"Fancy coming for a drink back at mine? Jason will be in bed" the blonde raised her eyebrows slightly. "Not like that" Serena continued, squeezing her hand gently

"I'd love to" Bernie rolled her eyes and finished off her glass, before finishing off the brunette's too as she was driving. They slowly walked to Serena's car that was still in the hospital car park, the blonde's hand gently found the other woman's as they walked, but she was given a look that definitely meant "please let go," so she did.

"Sorry, it's just you were right. The thought of everyone knowing and talking about it puts us under pressure, we only even admitted to each other that we want to give this a go earlier today for God's sake" they both laughed as they climbed into Serena's car. They drove in comfortable silence for the short time it took to get to the surgeon's house, Bernie watched her drive. The way she'd gently hum to herself every now and then and tap the steering wheel, and how she'd turn to look at Bernie every occasionally, as if to check she was still there. The feeling of finally being able to openly appreciate Serena was incredible, instead of having to do it awkwardly across the ward or when she left the office. Well, it was more appreciation of a certain thing when she'd watch her leave their office, but appreciation none the less.

Once they arrived at Serena's, she went upstairs to let Jason know they were home and when she came down, poured them both a large glass of Shiraz. She led the way through to the living room where they sat next to each other on the sofa and turned on some repeat of a quiz show as background noise. Serena silently brought her arm around Bernie's shoulder and she felt her melt into her side gently, both women with massive grins covering their faces.

"That woman in bed 4 today, Miss. Leon…Lion, or something like that! She was so rude! I tried to keep you away from her because I knew you wouldn't take any of it and I didn't want a fight breaking out on the ward. I hope we can manage to transfer her tomorrow because I for one can't be dealing with another day of that boring…" she stopped when she realised she wasn't getting any response from the blonde, not even a reassuring nod or noise. "Bernie" she looked down to see her eyes closed shut and let out a laugh. It looks like Major Wolfe falls asleep very easily once she's had a drink, the night before in Serena's office chair, and now about a minute into conversation.

The brunette carried on watching TV for a little longer, still no stir from Bernie. She got up and grabbed her a blanket, making sure not to wake her, and then made her way upstairs and got into bed herself, still smiling at the thought of Bernie fast asleep, all cuddled up downstairs, before drifting off to sleep herself.

She woke up in the night to the feel of someone tapping her.

"Sorry I fell asleep, but as I'm awake now I thought I may as well get in with you" she heard the blonde's sleepy voice in her ear, and could tell she would have that cheeky smile on her face. Her eyes widened and she jumped to the side as the blonde reached out to cuddle her.

"Bernie I'm naked" she shrieked at the same time as she realised it herself. The army medic started laughing and Serena soon joined in.

"Aaaand…" the blonde joked.

"Aaaaand I'm going to get some clothes on, stay there" the surgeon felt around in the dark and managed to find some pyjama bottoms and a Tshirt in her drawer before putting them on and climbing back into her bed next to Bernie. She instantly felt a head burry into her shoulder and an arm wrap around her waist.

"You're a nightmare Berenice Wolfe" but she smiled as she said it.

"Oh you wouldn't have me any other way" the blonde replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Please keep reviewing and all that fun stuff! I can't stop writing this haha xx

A week passed in a blur of patients and paperwork, but luckily for Bernie and Serena it also passed with evenings in Albie's, stolen kisses in deserted hallways and not to mention slightly more heated kissing when the blinds of their office were shut. The brunette couldn't remember ever being so happy, and she definitely wasn't the only one who had noticed. Confused mutterings of "you're in a good mood today" and "what are you smiling at?" as she stared at Bernie across the ward became frequent from Raf, Fletch and Morven.

Another one of those smiles appeared on the brunette's face as she saw Bernie bouncing towards her, before coming around and leaning against the chair Serena was sat in at the nurse's station.

"What are you grinning at Miss. Campbell? You look awfully suspicious" she teased, leaning down and whispering into Serena's ear, sending Goosebumps up her arm.

"You" she replied, matter of factly, trying not to look too obviously effected to anybody else on the ward.

"Well you're distracting me from my job, I can feel your eyes on me" she joked, before checking no one was watching and wrapping her arms around Serena's waist.

"Bernie!" she squeaked out quietly.

"Nobody can see, don't be so hysterical, let me give you a cuddle!" Serena melted at the blonde's obvious need for attention.

"Office?" Serena whispered.

"Oh yeah good idea, I've got loaaads of paperwork to do" she replied sarcastically, raising her voice as they walked to their office and Serena shut the door behind them.

"You're incorrigible Ms. Wol…" but she was cut off by Bernie's lips pressing against hers, pushing her gently against the closed door, her hands resting each side of the brunette's head. The army medic's body was pressed close against the other woman's as their lips moved together and their tongues gently moved in time. Bernie pulled back, only slightly, so their noses were still nearly touching.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" she explained, slightly breathless.

"Well I'm glad you did" Serena winked before ducking under the other woman's arm and going to sit at her desk. "I do have an idea that might remedy your incessant touching at work though" she joked, she secretly loved how Major. Berenice Wolfe, who went to war and was blown up by an IED, was a sucker for a cuddle. "As it's our day off tomorrow, and Jason isn't back until the weekend, I'd like to take you on a first date" she suggested.

"We've been on dates" the blonde looked confused.

"After work drinks at Albie's isn't a date Bern, I mean a proper date! I'll sort it all out, I just need your beautiful self to arrive on time for once" Bernie walked over to Serena and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're good to me Miss. Campbell, now let's get back on the ward before Raf and Fletch start peeking through the blinds to see what we're up to" and with that they both walked back onto the ward as if the only thing they'd been doing in their office was discussing a patient's treatment.

Later on that day, the two women were working together on diagnosing a patient with abdominal pains who was vomiting blood, and didn't see eye to eye on the issue or what surgery would be best. It had ended in Serena raising her voice at Bernie in the middle of the ward, then storming off to their office. Bernie gave her time to cool off in there before she followed her and peaked her head around the door to their office.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked, the brunette looked up and nodded. "Sure you won't bit my head off again?" she joked. Serena sighed and looked guiltily towards the blonde as she entered and shut the door behind her, walking towards the other woman's desk and sitting on the edge of it.

"I looked at the scan again and you were right" she admitted.

"Look I just think you're being too ambitious…wait what?" she realised half way through that Bernie hadn't come for an argument, but to admit she was wrong.

"You're right, we should go with what you said. Better to be safe, and the chances of bleeding out are far less, plus a much quicker recovery time" giving in and admitting she was wrong wasn't something Berenice Wolfe ever really found herself doing, and Serena was one of the very few people who could get her to do it, one of the only people who could get her to swallow her pride and admit when she'd made a bad call.

"Yes well that was what I was saying to you outside and you just decided…" Serena stopped herself there. Bernie had just swallowed her pride and admitted she was wrong and she was still going on at her. "Sorry…it's been a long day, I've not meant to take it out on you. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that" she stood up and stood between Bernie's legs, wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey, I like to think I gave as good as I got" Bernie smiled as she rested her head on the brunette's shoulder as her arms were wrapped around her.

"Somewhere between losing Mr. Kent in surgery this morning and not having had a single coffee today I must've lost it a little, I'm sorry" she spoke sincerely.

"Friends?" she asked.

"Friends" the blonde replied and leaned up to give her a quick kiss, "and more" she continued and gave her another soft kiss. "Now you go and tell Miss. Harvey about her surgery and I'll go grab us coffee" she said as she walked out of the office and down to Pulses.

She got them both and coffee and left Serena's on her desk before walking to the staff room to get her hoodie. She was about to walk in through the slightly open door when she heard the hushed voices of Fletch and Raf. She hovered by the door, just out of sight and listened carefully.

"I mean if there was anything going on between them before, there certainly isn't anymore" came Fletch's voice.

"Maybe I got the wrong end of the stick, but we're in for a tough few weeks if they've been having some relationship that's gone horribly wrong" Raf sighed.

"God, did you see Serena, she practically bit Ms. Wolfe's head off for even suggesting a perfectly reasonable surgery" both the men laughed. "I told you having two surgeons co-leading would end in trouble" said Fletch as they walked towards the door where Bernie was standing. She jumped and walked through the door, both men walked past, oblivious to the fact she'd been listening to their conversation. Bernie laughed to herself as she grabbed her hoodie and walked back to her office to see Serena sitting at her desk, drinking her coffee.

"What's that smile for?" the brunette asked.

"I've just heard a rather interesting conversation" she sat opposite Serena at her own desk. "Fletch and Raf seem to think we've had some secret relationship that's ended horribly wrong and now we're at war" both women laughed, then Serena got an idea.

"Well, let's not let them think they're wrong" Bernie's eyes squinted.

"What evil plan is going through your brain Campbell?" she asked.

"Well, why don't we make them think they're right, make them think we're at war, can't even stand to be in the same room. Serve them right for being such nosey bastards" she propositioned.

Bernie smirked slightly and walked over to where the other woman was sat, "you're truly devious" she said as she tapped her finger on Serena's nose.

"You in?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm in" Bernie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, this is chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews etc. keep em coming!**_

 _ **I'm going home from uni today until Sunday and I can't be bothered to bring my laptop on the train, so I won't be able to upload until Monday. I'll write lots when I'm back home on my phone so I'll have chapters ready to upload when I'm back with my laptop.**_

It was 4pm the next day and Serena was sure she had everything pretty much set for her date with Bernie. A taxi was picking her up at 5 and then going on to pick Bernie up and take them to the cinema. It was a fairly new one that had just opened up in town, it had luxurious sofa's and served amazing cakes and snacks, not to mention the Shiraz. They were then going to head to a small, family run Italian restaurant just up the road and have a quiet meal. Serena had booked the tickets for the cinema, they were going to see a new film with amazing reviews called La La Land, and she'd reserved seats for dinner. She was wearing black jeans and a flowing cream shirt, with black detail on the sleeves, along with a statement necklace. She'd put a little makeup on, but no lipstick, so she could kiss Bernie without it being too obvious.

She grabbed her phone and purse as the taxi pulled up outside, she grabbed her coat and headed outside. Once she was in the taxi, she texted Bernie to let her know she was there, even though she was 10 minutes away, because she knew she'd be running late. As they pulled up to Bernie's flat block, Serena had been right as Bernie wasn't even out yet, after a couple of minutes she decided to call her.

"Yes, yes, hello. I'm just getting my shoes on give me a minute" said the blonde, sounding flustered, before hanging up. She had put on black jeans and a white shirt, a little makeup, and a cream coat. She hurried around grabbing the last things she needed and ran down the stairs to the taxi.

As she got in she gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek and looked her up and down, subtly.

"You look nice" she said sweetly.

"Nice! Oh you do now how to charm a woman Ms. Wolfe" the brunette replied jokingly.

"You look lovely" she expanded.

"As do you" Serena replied, smiling brightly at the other woman.

"So, where are you taking me then?" she said as she linked her hand with Serena's and let her thumb stroke her hand.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to know" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

The rest of the short car journey went on with Bernie trying to guess where they were going with every corner the taxi took, and every time a "no" came from Serena.

"Cinema" Bernie finally guessed right as they pulled up outside.

"That took you long enough" Serena laughed, before paying the taxi driver and getting out, closing the door behind Bernie.

"I'm a doctor not a detective" the blonde laughed.

"Yes, well don't quit the day job" Serena replied.

They got popcorn and Shiraz and settled down on a sofa towards the back, Bernie was suitably impressed with the extravagant seating and amazing snacks, though Serena fussed that she couldn't get too much because they were eating after. Half way through the film Bernie realised that she hadn't really paid a lot of attention to what was going on on-screen and had just been admiring the woman beside her, watching her laugh every now and then and sneak a quick kiss occasionally. Towards the end of the film, Bernie snuggled into Serena's side, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder, she responded by kissing her gently on the head and smiling widely. She looked down at the army medic and was filled with what she could only describe as…love.

Wait, what?

Love!

"Slow down Campbell" she thought to herself. She wasn't in love, she though, however, she was very quickly falling in love. The strange thing was, she wasn't scared or panicked, and she didn't feel like running at the mere thought of loving her. Bernie was so different, and Serena was so in awe of her, everything she did had the brunette in a puddle on the floor. The thought of a life with Bernie excited her, a feeling she was finding very new and strange, but not at all bad.

"Serena" the blonde snapped her out of her daydream. "The films over" she expanded.

"Oh yeah, yes. It was great wasn't it" she replied with a grin, slightly blushing having been caught out completely preoccupied with thoughts of Bernie.

"Yeah, amazing" the blonde replied, both not realising that neither had really paid much attention to the film at all. They walked around the corner to the small Italian and got a table in the corner, by the window, candles lit and romantic music playing in the background. It was the perfect setting, with the perfect woman, Serena thought. Something felt so different with Bernie, compared to other people she'd been with. Was it because she's a woman? She thought, or was it because she's Bernie, and they're just meant to be.

The meal went by with flowing conversation, and loving looks. Serena reached her hand out to hold Bernie's in the middle of the table and they talked and laughed, and made a plan to fool Raf and Fletch.

"Does this mean you can't bring me coffee anymore? Oh, I don't know if I can do it Bern" they both laughed.

"Nice to know the thought of no coffee bothers you more than having to act like I irritate the hell out of you" Bernie replied.

"Who said you don't?" she replied, quick wittedly. "That's going to be the easy part" they both laughed, their hands still joined tenderly as Bernie gently stroked Serena's hand with her thumb.

They were interrupted by the waiter coming over to their table and taking their plates, before turning to Bernie and asking "would you and your" there was a small pause as he thought, before he spoke again "wife, like the dessert menus?" both the women's eyes widened as Serena was completely lost for words.

"Oh um, no. She's my girlfriend…partner" there was another awkward pause. "We aren't married" she continued.

"Oh, very sorry" he said apologetically.

"But yes please, to the dessert menu" she said, both of their cheeks now starting to glow red. The meal was soon over and they were in a taxi on the way back to Serena's house, holding hands in the back of the taxi, still laughing about what the waiter had said.

"So, I'm your girlfriend am I?" Serena teased. Bernie just rolled her eyes, "oh sorry, partner" she mimicked how Bernie had said it in the restaurant.

"If you want to be" the blonde responded shyly. Serena was saved from having to answer as the taxi pulled up outside her house. They got out and Bernie walked to the door as Serena paid the taxi driver. As she walked towards the door she saw the brunette frantically searching through her handbag, before looking up in shock.

"Um, we might have a slight problem. I can't find my keys" Bernie laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Oh, wonderful" she laughed. "I'll try find an open window" Bernie said as she started walking around the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm back at uni now so regular uploads will once again commence! Keep leaving reviews, I love reading them! This chapter will be M rated (I always feel like saying that ruins the surprise a little but I can't not mention it haha).**_

Bernie managed to find a window on the second floor at the back. She'd have to climb on top of Serena's shed, onto a window ledge then up through the window. The brunette wasn't very keen on the idea.

"It's not safe, I don't want you going up there, especially in the dark! Let's just call a locksmith" she suggested.

"It's freezing out here, we'll be waiting hours. It's perfectly fine, I can do it, I was in the army remember" she said as she sarcastically flexed her muscles.

"Fine" she finally gave in "but don't say I didn't warn you, big macho army medic...and be careful!" Serena stood, biting her lip with anxiety as the other woman made her way up onto the shed. She got onto it with ease, turning and giving Serena a wink.

"See, told you I can do it" she said.

She then slowly and carefully made her way onto the window ledge and hauled herself over the window, her bottom half still hanging out.

"As much as I'm trying to act annoyed right now, your bum looks incredible from here" Bernie laughed as she managed to get the rest of her body safely through the window.

"I'll come and let you in" she shouted down, before closing the window and making her way to the door. As she opened it she was nearly knocked back by Serena hugging her.

"My hero" she said jokingly. They pulled away slightly so their mouths were just inches apart, neither of them moving just yet.

"Thank you" the brunette said sweetly. "If it weren't for you we'd still be out there waiting for a locksmith" she laughed.

Bernie turned her head slightly to the side, looking at the table at the edge of the hallway.

"I found your keys!" Serena's eyes widened as she looked in the same direction, her arms still around Bernie's neck, and the blondes around her waist.

"Oh god, I must've forgotten to pick them up when I left" they both turned to face each other once again, their lips just centimetres apart.

"Thank you for a perfect night Miss Campbell" she whispered.

"You're very welcome, and save the Miss Campbell for work" she teased, before kissing her softly, and then again, and again. Bernie tightened her grip on Serena's waist as she pushed her gently against the door, deepening the kiss as they let their tongues mingle together. The kisses turned fast and hot, Serena's hand got lost in Bernie's hair, pulling slightly. This was different to how they'd kissed before, it was hot and full of desire, fuelled by some Shiraz, and only heading in one direction. Bernie pulled away slightly and before the brunette had a chance to register it, she felt the army medic kissing up her neck, breathing gently into her ear, sending a shiver down her side. As she kissed lower she gently started unbuttoning Serena's shirt.

"Bernie" the brunette interrupted. She looked into Serena's eyes, both catching their breath.

"Sorry...do you not want..." she was cut off by the other woman.

"Oh, trust me I want to, but let's go upstairs" she said slowly and suggestively, as the blonde carried on unbuttoning her shirt. It dropped to the floor and she turned and started walking up the stairs, Bernie followed and lost her shirt somewhere on the way up too. Serena swung the door to her bedroom open, sitting on the edge of the bed, and was soon met by Bernie slowly pushing her back onto it, straddling her waist as their lips crashed together once again. The brunette reached around the other woman's back and undid her bra, throwing it onto the floor, this action was repeated by Bernie until they were both topless and kissing once more. The feel of their breasts against one another's as their tongues danced left them both breathless. Bernie rolled off the brunette so they were laying facing each other, she gently rolled Serena onto her back and started undoing her trousers, which she was soon helped with, as Bernie took off her own. She was soon on top of the brunette once more, kissing tenderly down her body, stopping at her breasts and letting her mouth tease her nipples, then carrying on lower until she was at her knickers. She hooked her fingers over the top and pulled them down her legs and off her feet before throwing them on top of the pile of clothes already on the floor. Serena was now completely naked and the blonde continued to kiss down her body until her mouth was between her legs. Serena's back arched as Bernie's tongue met the warmth between her legs, gripping onto her thighs, and as her tongue moved, teasing her, she let out a moan. Bernie's tongue felt like magic as it circled, and she gently put her fingers inside her. She gradually sped up over time until Serena was moaning her name and pulling her hair as she came, leaving her panting. Bernie crawled her way up the brunette's body and she lay by her side, kissing her cheek gently. Once Serena caught her breath she turned to face the surgeon, smiling lovingly.

"You're incredible" she spoke softly.

"In bed? Or just in general" Bernie joked.

"In every way" she replied, placing a kiss on her lips as her hands wandered down her toned body. As the kiss deepened she let her hands find Bernie's breasts, which succeeded in making her moan gently into the kiss. Soon, Serena had her knickers on the floor and her fingers gently sliding inside the blonde. The pace was slow as she teased her, Bernie gripped her shoulder and whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"Please, I want you" it was all that was needed and Serena's fingers were moving in harmony with her thumb on Bernie's clit, as her moans got louder. Thank god Jason wasn't in, she though, who would've thought Bernie would be so loud. Not that she was complaining...at all.

She gradually got faster and faster until the other woman was screaming into her ear and shaking. Serena laid back down as the blonde cuddled into her side, resting her head on her shoulder, stroking her collar bone gently. Serena kissed her forehead tenderly and gave her a small squeeze.

"Get some sleep, you need the energy so you can pretend to hate me tomorrow" she whispered.

"I don't know if I can after that" was all Bernie said. There was a jokey tone to it but Serena knew she was serious, it would be difficult, she was so enamoured and she had no idea how to hide it. If it looked as obvious as it felt, then everyone would know as soon as they walked into the hospital. They could probably work it in their favour though, both pretend to storm off and meet in the On-call room so they could feel each other's warmth and sneak in a few kisses. Serena was brought out of her daydream as the blonde spoke.

"Goodnight Serena" she said sweetly.

"Goodnight Bernie" she replied, as they both drifted off to sleep, so close and so comfortable, and both falling so in love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is chapter 7, keep the reviews coming, I really do love reading them, hope you're enjoying it! Sorry for the late night upload, I spontaneously went to the Trump protest at Downing Street tonight so got back pretty late!**_

Serena woke up to the familiar sound of her alarm as she rolled over to turn it off, which was when she realised Bernie wasn't lying next to her. A wave of panic came over her, what if she'd gone? What if she's freaked out about the night before and run? At the same time as the panic set in, so did the thumping headache from the amount of wine she'd drunk the night before. She was brought out of her panic by a head poking around the door.

Bernie's head.

"I've made you breakfast" she said sweetly, walking in to reveal bacon, pancakes and maple syrup. Serena smiled widely and kissed Bernie's cheek as she set the plates on the bed and sat next to her. They both ate quickly, smiling lovingly at each other every now and then, appreciating each other's presence, memories of the night before flooding back.

"Thank you" Serena grinned, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around the blonde, kissing her gently on the cheek. Bernie hugged her back and leant in to kiss her, their lips brushing against each other's softly and slowly, before Bernie licked Serena's bottom lip, asking for access. The brunette accepted and Bernie slipped her tongue into her mouth, which she responded to eagerly.

Their kiss was interrupted by a call from downstairs.

"Aunty Serena, I've just come back to get ready before I go to work…" he paused, "why are there shirts on the floor?" he asked, to which Serena's eyes widened, as she cringed. She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs as she realised she was naked, under the covers, but still obviously naked, and Bernie was sat with one of Serena's dressing gowns on. Before they could do anything to save their blushes Jason was opening the door to Serena's bedroom, he looked up and stopped in his tracks.

"Hello Ms. Wolfe" he said, slightly surprised, as he just stared at both women, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Hi Jason" Bernie finally broke the silence. "Would you like some pancakes? There's some left downstairs, I can go and heat them up for you" she asked.

"Yes please" he beamed, as Bernie quickly exited the room, leaving Serena and Jason to talk.

"Why is Ms. Wolfe here?" he asked, straight to the point as always.

"You can call her Bernie you know, and because we're friends, friends stay with each other, like you do with Alan and Luke" she explained, trying to make everything as simple as possible.

"Yes, I know that, but I don't stay in their bed's eating pancakes while they're naked" he explained, still genuinely confused about the situation. Serena laughed slightly.

"Bless you for that" she said. "Well, me and Bernie you see" she brought her hand up to her neck, awkwardly fiddling with the hair at the nape of it. "We're, let's say, romantically involved" she finally spat out what she was trying to say. Jason considered this for a moment, making sure it made sense in his head.

"Like you and Robbie were?" he asked.

"Yes, just like that. Well, not just like that, I'm a lot happier with Bernie than I was with Robbie" she continued.

"Ok" Jason said simply. "I like Bernie a lot, but I thought you said she annoys you because she always leaves her rubbish in the office and can't keep a room tidy for longer than ten minutes" he said just as Bernie walked in, she chuckled at hearing this. Serena looked up at Bernie, echoing her laugh.

"Yes, and I stand by that, but when you're with someone you make compromises" she explained.

"You didn't make a compromise with Robbie" he said.

"I know, but that involved you, and I love you more than anyone who will every come into my life" she explained. Jason simply smiled, his small way of showing his appreciation for what his auntie had said.

"Right, your pancakes are on the table. What time do you start work?" she asked, slipping straight into mother mode, making Serena smile, observing how kind she was to Jason, how understanding of how he could be.

"Midday, then I'm staying at Luke's again as we have an Xbox tournament to play, but I'll be home tomorrow" he explained, before going downstairs to eat his pancakes, smiling to himself at the revelation. He'd always liked Bernie, she was easy to talk to, and was much more patient than Serena was with him most of the time.

"See you there" Bernie said as he walked out the door. Once he'd left she turned to Serena, "you told him then?" she asked.

"Yes, and he's hardly the soul of discretion so I'm sure the whole hospital will know by the end of today" she sighed. Bernie ran a hand through Serena's hair and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'm going to jump in the shower, why don't you go down and ask him to keep it quiet? I'm sure if you ask nicely he won't mind" she suggested. Serena agreed and did just that, to which Jason didn't quite understand, however, agreed to do so. She then had a shower after Bernie and they both started getting changed for work.

"Please hurry up putting your clothes on or we'll never get to work" Bernie said.

"We have time Bern" the brunette replied, confused.

"I know that, but you being practically naked in front of me is extremely distracting and I'm finding it difficult to get on with what I'm supposed to be doing" she explained, a smirk appearing on her face as she eyed up Serena's bum.

"That was rather the idea" the brunette teased back. Once they were both changed and had put a little makeup on, they were out of the door and driving to work in Serena's car.

"We didn't really think this through, did we?" Bernie said as they neared Holby.

"Think what through?" she replied.

"You and me arriving together, when we're meant to hate each other" she further explained.

"We're early enough, just be subtle and make sure nobody is watching" she suggested. Once they got to the hospital, the car park was fairly quiet and nobody they recognised was around, so they both got out of Serena's car and walked into the front entrance, Bernie trailing slightly behind, as if they hadn't arrived together.

"I'll get the coffee, I'll sneak yours up and leave it in our office" Serena said sweetly, checking that nobody was looking before giving Bernie a wink. The blonde got in the lift and headed straight up to AAU, as soon as she entered she had Raf at her side.

"Do you know where Serena is? I need her to assist in theatre, she's meant to be here" he sounded frustrated, Bernie decided to use this to her advantage.

"How am I supposed to know?" she snapped slightly, shocking Raf with her dismissive tone, before she disappeared into her office. Serena then walked around the corner, entering the office just as Raf saw her, not giving him a chance to catch her attention, or to see her sneak Bernie's coffee into their office. She put it down on the table, smirking at her slightly.

"Nice shirt Ms. Wolfe. Didn't you wear that yesterday?" she said smugly, Bernie rolled her eyes at this.

"It's your fault" she joked, smirking back at the brunette.

"Right, I'm in theatre soon so I'll see you later, but if I don't, back to mine tonight?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect" Bernie smiled back.

"See you later, try and pretend you can't stand me remember" she winked before she left. Winking was becoming quite the habit for the brunette and it left Bernie with her mouth open, and if they weren't at work, her legs too. There was something about it that just sent her mad, Serena Campbell could be very seductive when she wanted to be.

Serena walked out onto the ward and was instantly met by Raf holding up a scan for her to look at.

"I need you to assist on this" he said, matter of factly.

"I can't, I'm already due in theatre in half an hour" she explained.

"Can you ask Bernie if she would then? She nearly bit my head off when I spoke to her earlier" Serena tried not to smirk at this, as she knew it was all part of their little plan.

"Ask Ms. Wolfe yourself, you're a big boy. Her bad moods are not my problem" she spoke coldly, as she began the rounds quickly before heading off to theatre. Raf was left shocked as Fletch walked over to him.

"You alright mate?" he asked, concerned at the expression plastered on his friend's face.

"You were definitely right about Serena and Bernie" he said. "They both have a fit of rage every time you mention the other's name" he explained, to which Fletch raised his eyebrows, a thought coming into his head.

"I'll investigate" he suggested.

"If by 'investigate' you mean straight up questioning Serena about it, do so at your own risk. They didn't even arrive in the same lift today" he sounded concerned, but his voice was tinged with the excitement that comes with potential gossip.

Fletch rubbed his hands together and headed in the way of theatre to help Serena out, going through in his head how he'd approach the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thought I'd keep myself busy writing another chapter to keep my mind off how emotional tonight's Holby is going to be! Thanks for all the follows/faves/reviews, they really spur me on, and I'm loving writing every word of this!**_

Serena was about to make the first incision when Fletch interrupted her concentration.

"Not a Bernie fan at the moment then I hear?" he tested the waters, Serena looked up and glared at him, trying her best not to laugh underneath her mask. For, little did they know, she was the biggest Bernie fan of all at the moment, and Fletch and Raf's nosing into their relationship really made her want to get one up on them.

"I don't know if you noticed Fletch, but I'm about to remove someone's kidney. I couldn't care less about Ms. Wolfe right now" she cut him dead, his mouth fell open slightly behind his mask, but Serena's eyes flickered up long enough to see the shock in his eyes, which made her smirk slightly. Either they were incredible actors, or Fletch and Raf were both completely blinded by the gossip they wanted to hear, and the brunette definitely suspected the second one was much more likely.

The day went by in a blur of surgery and rounds, both women were run off their feet and didn't see each other all day, other than knowing looks across the ward and brushing hands in the hallways. Serena was sat in the office, catching up on paperwork at the end of her shift, thinking how much she'd missed Bernie that day. A few weeks before she wouldn't have even batted an eyelid at not seeing her all day, but she couldn't feel any different from that at that moment. A day spent away from Bernie was now a rare occasion and she missed her warmth and the laughter they always had when around each other. The door swung open and the very woman she was thinking about, and for that matter, was always thinking about, came strolling in.

"Hello stranger" she joked, sitting down at her desk, opposite Serena's. "Your shift finished ages ago, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well seeing as we arrived in my car, I wasn't going to leave you to walk" she laughed, the fact that the blonde had arrived with Serena entered her memory once more as she realised that the brunette had no choice other than to wait for her.

"Thanks for waiting. You ready to go?" she asked. Serena simply nodded her head and they snuck out of the hospital, the ward was still busy so nobody noticed as they left the ward together and went home in Serena's car.

The next week continued much the same as that day, Raf and Fletch still completely fooled and Serena and Bernie going back home together and laughing about it. The week was made up of laughter, smiles and late, passionate nights which left them tired, but neither woman could remember a time they had been happier. Not a night had gone by where they hadn't slept next to each other, and not a morning came where they didn't wake up together. Jason was getting very used to Bernie being around, and she fitted perfectly into his strict schedule. That was something Serena appreciated a lot, her willingness to just fit so easily into her life, no fuss or complaints, it was like she had always been there.

The morning came where the blonde found herself waking up in an empty bed, and a bed she hadn't found herself in very often recently, her own. Serena had ended up in theatre until very late so they decided they'd go home separately and see each other the next day, as much as neither of them wanted to spend a night apart. Bernie got ready quickly, putting on her usual skinny black jeans with a navy shirt, before getting in her car and driving to work. As soon as she entered the ward, two coffees in hand, she snuck to the office to put Serena's on her desk, and then got on with doing the rounds. She was immediately straight into an emergency operation, but it didn't last too long so she was out in a couple of hours. When she walked back to the ward she looked around and nothing had changed since she'd left, she walked quickly to her office and the coffee she left for Serena hadn't been touched. Maybe she was starting later today because she finished so late the night before, Bernie thought, but she hadn't had a text from her yet to let her know anything had changed. Not too fazed, concluding that she'd just be starting later, she made her way onto the ward.

"Sorry Ms. Wolfe but seeing as we're understaffed you're needed in theatre again" Fletch explained, hoping Bernie would understand, but she just looked confused.

"Understaffed?" she simply questioned, to which his face dropped slightly.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" he asked, Bernie was starting to get agitated, knowing she had a stressful day ahead, and wondered why Fletch wouldn't just spit it out.

"Heard what?" she continued.

"Ms. Campbell and Jason were caught in an RTC on the way here this morning" Bernie's face dropped, along with her heart, she was almost speechless as she just stared helplessly at Fletch. "Apparently, Serena's injuries aren't life threatening, Jason on the other hand…" Bernie cut him off.

"Where is she?" panic took over her body.

"Down in A&E" he looked startled at the blonde's sudden care for anything involving Serena. "No offense but you're probably the last person she needs comforting her right now" he said awkwardly. Bernie just brushed this off, if he knew the truth then he'd understand that Bernie would be the only person Serena needed at that moment.

"You're going to have to find someone else to go to theatre, and to cover the ward. I'm sorry, but I need to be with Serena" she explained, which was only met by more confusion from Fletch.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, worried that Bernie would only aggravate her and make things worse. Bernie wasn't even thinking about the lie they'd been keeping up with the men on the ward, her wall was down and the only thing she was feeling was worry, for Serena and for Jason. She reached forward and touched Fletch's hand with hers, searching his eyes, hoping he'd understand there and then why she needed to go.

"Please Fletch, I love her" was all she managed to say before almost jogging out of the ward, leaving him staring, as everything started to make sense in his head.

She held back the tears as she ran into the lift down to A&E, she had no idea what state she'd find Serena in, physically or emotionally, and her heart dropped further as she thought of Jason. Poor blameless Jason could be gone in an instant, the boy she had become so fond of, and spent many evenings losing to at scrabble. She swallowed away the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes, for Serena's sake, and her own. She needed to be there for the woman she loved, and if she let one tear fall, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait, and the strange upload times, if you're at uni you'll understand haha, sleeping patterns just kind of cease to exist here.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the follows/faves/reviews, you're all wonderful!**_

 _ **Also, feel free to give me a message anyone, would love to get to know my fellow Berena fans!**_

 _ **This is meant to be a romantic, fluffy fic, so anything bad that happens won't be too catastrophic, it's all just about adding excitement and bringing them closer!**_

Bernie ran out of the lift and immediately spotted the infamous Connie Beauchamp by the front desk of the A&E department and ran over hurriedly to talk to her. She'd worked with Connie a number of times in the past and she knew her and Serena had worked closely too, so she would hopefully have some information. She made a beeline for Connie, all the noises around her muffled, she needed to be with Serena, she needed to know she was ok. The brunette's face flashed with confusion as she saw Bernie storming towards her, wondering if she'd done something to offend her.

"Ms. Wolfe, can I help you?" she was looking at a patients file, but her eyes darted up to inspect the blonde, nothing but genuine confusion on her face.

"Serena" she said, "Campbell" she expanded. "Ms. Campbell, where is she? Is she ok?" she finally managed to spit out, the panicked expression on her face never dropping.

"Last I heard you two couldn't stand the sight of each other, why are you so concerned?" she asked, at which Bernie snapped. It was by no means just Connie's fault, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, and the back of a camel who was in desperate need of answers.

"Can everybody stop being so bloody interested in our personal lives and just tell me what's going on" she almost shouted, and the staff at the front desk went quiet, staring not at all discretely, in their direction. When she got no verbal reply from Connie, just a slightly startled look she continued.

"And Jason?" she then realised that Ms. Beauchamp would probably have no idea who that was. "Ms. Campbell's nephew, he was in the car with her" she explained.

"Oh, he's not in a good way I'm afraid. He's still down here but I should think he'll be up to your trauma unit in no time" she said, giving Bernie an apologetic smile before continuing, "and as for Ms. Campbell, she's just been taken up to AAU, you just missed her" she explained. Bernie said some hurried thanks before running to the stairs and hurtling up them, taking two or three at a time until she was charging through the doors of AAU. She spotted Serena immediately, cuts and bruises on her pale, frowning face as she talked to Fletch. Raf came and stood next to Bernie, putting an arm around her shoulder, "she's fine" he said.

"A dislocated shoulder and some pain in her side which is probably just bruising" before Raf had even finished his sentence, Bernie was in work mode, she only trusted her own diagnosis. She charged over to Serena and picked up her notes, reading them carefully before walking over to her, not once looking the brunette in the eyes or speaking a word.

"Bernie?" Serena asked worriedly, she'd never seen her like this, she expected a hand to hold and sympathetic looks, not a wordless whirl of detached panic. Bernie reached down to Serena's side and started examining her, she squirmed slightly under the pressure but the trauma surgeon didn't stop, she was completely in a bubble, she needed to know Serena was ok. She was snapped out of her daze by Serena wincing and raising her voice slightly.

"Bernie stop it, you're hurting me" and at that she looked up and met the brunette's eyes for the first time, the worried look on her face distracting her slightly, but not enough, as she carried on on her rampage.

"That'd be because you have a broken rib" she spoke coldly, as she turned around to a startled looking Raf and Fletch. "Which could have potentially punctured her lung. If you two weren't so intent on gossiping you might've realised that" the two men scuttled off with a whisper of apologies and found other patients to tend to. Bernie looked back at Serena, still not looking in her eyes, still in a complete mode of panic. It seemed only seconds since Raf had left that he rushed back over.

"Jason is on his way up, he's got a tear of the abdominal aorta, he's bleeding out, we need to get him into theatre" he informed them. At that moment Bernie caught the brunette's eyes, pure panic like a mask on her face.

"Bernie, you do it" she stated.

"What?" the blonde replied, checking she'd heard her right.

"You perform the operation. Please Bernie, I trust you to do it" she was shocked and full of panic, no way was she in a state to be performing possibly lifesaving surgery on someone who meant so much to her, and meant even more to the woman she loved. Serena obviously sensed her doubt as she reached out and grasped her hand.

"Bernie, please" was all it took, as the blonde's eyes flickered up to meet Serena's, how could she say no? She was practically begging her, so with a deep breath she turned on her heel and made her way down to theatre.

The surgery was going to plan.

Deep breaths, Bernie.

Deep.

Breaths.

She thought to herself, trying her best to not let panic take over, to keep her hands steady, until the heart monitor started getting faster and more frantic, her breaths quickening alongside.

He was bleeding out and Bernie felt herself freeze. She stepped back and just stared at him, her gloved hands covered in blood in front of her. She could hear the muffled voices of Raf and Fletch telling her to do something but she was stuck in her own head, full of horror as the beeping refused to stop. It flatlined and she was brought out of her state by Raf grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into her eyes, shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Major Wolfe. Focus" he spoke sternly.

"You're an ex army medic, you're brave, you're an incredible surgeon, and you're rightly the only person Serena trust to save him. We need you back in the room, he's going to die Bernie, focus" it was exactly the reality check she needed as she was plunged back into action, trying to find the tear that all the blood was coming from. Once she found it she made quick work of mending it, her hands working in harmony with her brain.

She saved him.

A sigh of relief left her lungs, she felt like she'd been holding her breath through the whole operation, but she'd done it. She'd saved Jason. He was going to be ok.

She walked lifelessly back onto the ward and sat on the seat next to Serena's bed.

"He's ok, he's going to be ok" was all she managed to say, resting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry" she continued.

"Why're you sorry? You saved him" Serena's eyes filled with tears as she heard the news of her nephew surviving.

"I'm sorry for reacting so badly, for not dealing with this very well. I'm meant to be a big macho army medic remember" she laughed at that joke of a name she'd been given. "I panicked, I should've supported you, told you it was all going to be ok" she felt Serena gently hold one of her hands and bring it to her, kissing the back of it gently, not letting it go.

"You did what you do best, you went into doctor mode, and you saved him Bernie" she tried to reassure her.

"I was just so scared" she continued, not registering what Serena had just said. "The thought of losing you, of losing Jason. It just made me realise, I don't know what I'd do without you. It made me realise" the blonde stuttered slightly "it made me realise how much I love you" she slowed down slightly as the weight of her words settled in. Those three little words she'd never said so willingly and so quickly to a person, she looked up, through teary eyes to find an expression on Serena's face that she concluded, didn't express anything too negative. There was a silence between them, the air full of anticipation and fear from Bernie of what the other woman would say. She simply squeezed her hand even tighter, looking into her eyes deeply.

"I love you too" she confirmed, as Bernie leant forward in her chair, letting her lips meet Serena's, in a gentle kiss, so full of the love they'd just declared. They were interrupted by a cough from the end of the bed and they both leapt back slightly, so used to denying their relationship.

"If you two love birds are done, Jason should be awake soon. Serena, you can be discharged, I'll set up two chairs by his bed for you to wait in" Fletch explained, to which the brunette simply nodded, letting go of Bernie's hand and leaving her to bask in the moment they'd just shared as Fletch helped her out of the bed.

Although she'd been frantic and panicked, she'd done it, she thought. She'd managed to save the life of the person who meant the most to the one person she loved the most.

Serena.

Her Serena.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you everyone who makes the effort to review, if you have any specific requests or little fluffy things you want me to include in the story then just comment or message me privately to let me know and I'll try my best to include it in the story!**_

 _ **Also I'm thinking of doing some one shots, like fluffy one off things, I'd take any suggestions**_ __ _ **let me know if you'd want to read them!**_

Jason didn't take long to wake up and Bernie and Serena sat talking with him all afternoon, explaining what had happened to them and reassuring him that he was going to be ok. Knowing that he was on the mend he started to get rather excited about the whole ordeal.

"Major Bernie the army doctor saved my life!" he beamed at the blonde as she laughed gently, the excitement so evident in his voice. When it got to 6pm Bernie turned to her partner, reaching to stroke her hand slightly.

"How about we go home?" she suggested, before turning to check Jason was ok with that. "I'll be back first thing in the morning and you'll probably be ready to be discharged by then, I'll take you home and then you two can get better together. Sound ok?" she double checked, Jason nodded at her as she stood up, picking up Serena's bag as well as her own. She was subtly trying to make up for being such a mess previously that day, she was going to support Serena for the next couple of weeks, help her get better, be there for her, and look after their precious ward, making sure it carried on running like a well-oiled machine.

"Yes, Aunty Serena is looking very tired" he said, matter of factly, which made Bernie smirk slightly.

"Well, thank you Jason" the brunette simply said, taking Bernie's arm and walking out of the door.

"Goodnight Jason" the women said in unison as he waved them off. Serena was feeling very sore from head to toe, especially on her left side where her shoulder had been relocated and her rib was broken and Bernie's arm in hers was helping her along, as well as being very soothing. As they said their goodbyes and left the ward, they both saw the slight smiles and whispers from their colleagues, obviously still perplexed about the nature of their relationship. Once Bernie had helped the brunette get into her car carefully, and with minimal pain, they started the short journey back to Serena's house.

"How about I run you a hot bath and order us a takeaway?" Bernie suggested sweetly, wanting more than anything to make Serena feel better after the horrible events of the day. Serena turned her head to look at the other woman, smiling contently, "that sounds perfect" she confirmed.

Once they got back to Serena's she was soon in the bath and Bernie had ordered them a takeaway. The blonde was sat in a comfy chair next to the bath in Serena's bathroom, stroking her wet skin as she relaxed, the bruises all over her body much more evident now she was completely naked. It was a different feeling for Bernie, normally when Serena was naked all she wanted to do was kiss her all over and get her straight to bed. However, this time she looked so small, so vulnerable and hurt, the bags under her eyes evident and the cuts and bruises that covered her body under the hot rippling water looked sore.

"Sit up a little and I'll wash your hair so you don't have to move too much" Bernie suggested, standing up and walking to the end of the bath, behind Serena's head, her watery eyes looking up at the blonde, a thankful smile on her lips.

"Thank you, for everything" she said weakly, as Bernie got some shampoo and ran her fingers through Serena's short, soft hair.

"You're welcome, the least I can do is care for you after the way I freaked out today" she explained, playfully spiking Serena's hair up with the shampoo bubbles so she had a mohawk, before drying her hands on the towel at the side of the bath and grabbing her phone.

"What are you doing?" Serena laughed nervously.

"Bear with me" Bernie said as she got the camera up on her phone, snapping a quick picture of Serena with her bubble mohawk, laughing to herself. Her laugh grew more and she couldn't help as she was in hysterics at the picture, Serena looked so innocent and adorable. She quickly turned the phone around to show the brunette and she let out a small laugh "that's not fair" she joked, "now stop taking advantage of my vulnerable state and get the shampoo out of my hair" they both laughed and Serena was soon out of the bath, wrapped up in pyjamas and comfy slippers that Bernie helped her get into. As they walked down the stairs the door bell rung, just on time, and Bernie grabbed the food and put it onto plates and the plates onto trays, while Serena settled in the living room waiting, flicking through the film section, putting 'The Holiday' on as background noise, considering first whether it was close enough to Christmas to play it, and decided it was. Bernie walked in with two trays, putting one on the coffee table and placing the other one gently onto Serena's lap, waiting for her to reposition herself comfortably first.

"Dinner is served m'lady" Bernie teased, giving her partner a quick kiss on the forehead before getting her own food and sitting next to her as they both dug in.

"This is amazing, thank you Bern…I hope Jason will be ok alone at the hospital tonight" there was a tinge of worry in her voice as she looked over at Bernie, who gave her a reassuring look.

"He'll be absolutely fine! He's mending wonderfully and I made sure to tell Morvern to check on him every hour and have a chat if he's awake. He has both of our numbers if he needs either of us, and if worst comes to worst I can drive us over there in ten minutes" her words slowly reassuring the brunette, she leaned over, wincing slightly in pain, to give Bernie a sweet kiss on the cheek. Once they'd finished their food, the blonde went and put their plates in the dishwasher, tidying the kitchen sides so Serena wouldn't try cleaning up the next day in her state.

When she walked back into the living room, she could see Serena was struggling to keep her eyes open, so she walked over to her and knelt down, bringing her hand up to stroke her soft cheek.

"Time for bed?" she asked and Serena simply nodded sleepily. "Would you like some water?" she asked.

"Yes please" the brunette replied and Bernie quickly went and grabbed a glass, going upstairs and putting it beside the bed before coming back down to help Serena up the stairs. Once she had stood up she put her arm around her left side, as not to harm her previously dislocated shoulder or broken rib and helped her walk up the stairs to bed. It was warm in her room as Bernie had turned the heating on, making sure the brunette wasn't cold in the night. Serena gently took off her pyjama bottoms and crawled gently into bed just wearing a baggy tshirt. Bernie quickly got changed into the same, Serena watched her as she peeled off her shirt and vest and revealed her perfect bum as she brought her trousers down her slender, toned legs. Bernie turned around to see Serena's eyes burning into her, she smiled shyly.

"You're a vision" she said before Bernie quickly pulled a top on over her head and crawled into bed next to her. "If I wasn't in so much pain I would be having my wicked way with you tonight" she spoke seductively and Bernie smirked at her before quickly turning the bedside lamp off, plunging them into darkness.

The blonde snuggled gently into Serena's shoulder, not leaning any weight on her and told her that if she needed any space to just let her know and she'd roll off her. They shared a few soft kisses as Bernie stroked her partner's cheek, they stopped with their lips just inches apart and Bernie thought this would be a perfect time to confirm what she had said earlier that day.

"I meant it you know" she whispered, Serena could feel her hot breath on her lips. "Meant what?" she asked, although she was pretty sure she knew what Bernie was referring to.

"I love you" the blonde spoke softly, but Serena could hear the nervous shake to her voice, after a moment of comfortable silence, their faces still only inches apart, Serena replied.

"And I meant it when I said I love you too" closing the gap between them and giving her a tender kiss, before they both snuggled back together gently and fell into a deep sleep, so content by each other's side.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11, because who doesn't need a bit of Berena fluff after Tuesdays episode!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the reviews, you're all stars and I'm sending loads of metaphorical hugs your way 33**_

 _ **I just got Tumblr so if you want to you can follow me, my Username is berenasaurus**_

It had been a week since the day of the accident, Serena had managed to get two weeks off work in order to recover, and when she returned would be put on lighter duties, and no surgery until her shoulder was fully healed. Bernie had, quite frankly, been a star, as Serena kept on telling her. Jason was making a speedy recovery and would be back to work the same week as Serena. Bernie had been working long hours every day to make up for the fact her co-lead was missing, she had even become quite good at getting paperwork done, love must've really changed her, she thought. She'd stay at Serena's every night, cook her dinner, dose her up on painkillers and cuddle her until she was comfortable enough to fall asleep, and quite honestly, she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt lucky she was the one who got to look after Serena, and she still felt a sense of guilt at how she reacted on the day of the crash, and hoped she was making it up to her partner.

However, the stress and lack of sleep was starting to get to Bernie, and it didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who decided she needed to do something to help. Once Bernie had left for work, with bags under her eyes, trying her best to mask her obvious fatigue so that Serena wouldn't worry, Serena decided to call Hanssen.

The news of their relationship had gone around the hospital a hundred times, even though nobody had yet confronted them about it or asked any questions, though Bernie knew it'd come soon at work. So, Serena didn't feel too embarrassed or uncomfortable to disclose this personal information to Hanssen, as he would definitely know of their relationship by now anyway.

"Serena, how can I help? I trust you're making a quick recovery" the tall, blunt man spoke as he answered the phone.

"I'm doing much better thank you, it's not me I'm worried about actually" she spoke sadly, thinking of Bernie running herself into the ground.

"I take it you mean Ms. Wolfe? I saw her this morning running around like she'd lost her mind trying to transfer all her patients" Serena felt a pang of guilt, knowing how tough it must be on Bernie, yet she hadn't once complained or even mentioned she was struggling.

"She's working such long hours and then looking after me and…and I just think she needs a break. Just a few days off to relax, is there any way you can get a locum or someone to cover her as well?" she asked, hopefully.

"Well, we can't go getting a bad reputation for running our staff into the ground. Of course, I'll give her five days off, I'll call her into my office now to tell her" a smile spread across Serena's face as Jason walked into the kitchen in his pyjamas.

"Thank you, Henrik" she spoke and hung up the phone.

"Morning Aunty Serena. Henrik as in Henrik Hanssen?" he asked.

"Yes, I've asked him to give Bernie a few days off work, she's exhausted" she sighed happily at the thought of that weight being lifted off the blonde's shoulders. She'd been so selfless in looking after both her and Jason, a break is the least she deserved.

"Yes, she's been looking horribly tired recently" he said, Serena let out a little giggle thinking of the face Bernie would be pulling if she were there right now.

Bernie knocked on Hanssen's door nervously, she was worried she was in trouble and had practically run up to his office, now a little out of breath. She thought he might have a few words to say about how frantic the ward had been, what with Serena being off and Bernie being a little less than organised in nature.

"Come in" she heard him speak, he didn't sound angry or too serious, she thought.

"Hello Ms. Wolfe" he smiled and gestured towards the other seat for her to sit down. "I've had news that you're working very hard, a little too hard by the sounds of it. I'd like to give you a few days off" Bernie looked at him, confused.

"I don't know if I can, with Sere-…Ms. Campbell being gone, I don't know how she'd feel about the ward running without us both" she rushed through, but was cut off.

"Well, seeing as she was the one who asked me to give you the time off, I think she'll be just fine with it" he smiled.

As Bernie walked back down to AAU, a massive smile was spread across her face, it was unbelievably sweet of Serena to do that, she thought. She knew she was obviously exhausted, but was powering through for the woman she loved, when you need to look after someone you love you just do it. Once she was back on AAU and in their office, that felt awfully lonely without her partner, she got out her phone and texted Serena.

" _You're a star, thank you! I love you xx"_

She sent, the same grin still on her face.

She went for a quick drink at Albie's before going home to Serena's, she'd originally declined but when she told the brunette that, she was convinced to go, and that Serena could wait a couple of hours extra to see her.

"So, do we finally get to know what the deal is with you and the boss or what?" Fletch asked and everyone laughed, Bernie's cheeks turning a dark shade of red. "We thought you two couldn't stand each other" Raf added, confused.

"Yes, well, that was actually a little trick. I heard you two talking about us after an argument about a patient, saying how we were at war, so we decided to humour you and act up to it" everyone laughed and Raf and Fletch were suitably impressed with their cunning plan. "Though it did rather work against us in terms of the accident, nobody would tell me where the hell she was" they laughed more and now came the questions, her three colleagues, and friends now knew they were an item so they had a lot of questions to ask, understandably.

"How long?" Morven chipped in.

"A month or so" Bernie replied, a little shy at the sudden onslaught of attention.

Questions were thrown at her by the three of them about how they kept it so secret, how often Bernie stayed at Serena's etc. and Bernie happily answered them all with ease, until it started getting a little more personal. Fletch started smirking before he'd even asked his next question and Bernie knew the kind of thing that was coming, holding her breath slightly.

"So, is Ms. Campbell as fierce in bed as she is at work?" everyone laughed hysterically, including Bernie as she turned an even darker shade of red.

"Well, I shouldn't kiss and tell" she finally said, when they'd settled down. "But, I'm not complaining" she added and everyone laughed, Morven nudging Bernie slightly in the side. Bernie settled a little having, she thought, answered that question without blushing too much or giving too much away, like the fact that Serena Campbell was in fact, incredible when it came to the bedroom.

"Why don't you take her somewhere? Like romantic getaway in the countryside or something. You both have a few days off and I'm sure you could get Alan to look after Jason" Morven suggested. "If she's feeling well enough" she added, realising that Serena may not be up to doing anything. Bernie's face lit up, the brunette was walking fine now and although she had to be careful, a romantic getaway with just the two of them would do her no harm or discomfort.

"What an idea, I might just do that!" she beamed at her friend.

They carried on chatting for a little longer, then Bernie said her goodbyes and made her way over to Serena's. She'd missed her horribly, being at work without her felt so empty, she hadn't realised how much she obviously relied on Serena to enjoy the working day. As she opened the door she could hear the brunette chatting with Jason in the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm home!" she jokingly shouted, as she walked through to see Serena chopping up veg, her back faced to Bernie, and Jason sitting at the table as they chatted away with each other. Bernie wrapped her arms around her partner's waist and gave her a soft kiss on the crook of her neck, nuzzling it slightly.

"Missed you" Serena grinned and turned around in the blonde's arms, their faces only inches apart.

"I am here you know" Jason said, which made both women laugh, as Serena pecked Bernie on the lips and they both turned to face him.

"We know! Who do you think I was referring to when I said honey I'm home?" Bernie joked, making even Jason laugh.

Later that evening, once dinner had been served and Bernie had done the washing up, leaving Jason and Serena to relax, he decided to go to bed, as he still needed a lot of rest and the pain killers were making him drowsy. Once they'd said their goodnight's and he's gone up the two women curled up on the sofa, Bernie leaning against Serena as the brunette ran her hand through her unruly curls, soothingly.

"Thank you again, for getting me the time off" she smiled up at Serena.

"You need it Bern, and you deserve it. We couldn't have coped without you this past week, and I know you try and put up a front but I can see you're exhausted. I'm not going to have you running yourself into the ground to look after me" she spoke softly, her hand still gently stroking the blonde's hair. Bernie tilted her head and looked up at her slightly, their lips meeting in a warm kiss, as Bernie swiped her tongue against Serena's lips, and both their tongues moved in sync, making it feel like sparks were flying around them. They broke apart, both looking lovingly at each other, Bernie closed her eyes gently before realising she still hadn't suggested the getaway to Serena, and opening them again sharply, startling Serena slightly.

"I have a suggestion" she said excitedly, sitting up slightly like a small child, nervously about to ask their mum if they can go and play football in the street.


End file.
